


Detention

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: Monster High
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cheating, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Ejaculation, French Kissing, Groping, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Lingerie, Missionary Position, Older Woman/Younger Man, Seduction, Sloppy Makeouts, Stripping, Suspicions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 11:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11012415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Clawd Wolf is in major trouble after one major casketball incident outside of school lands him in detention with Headless Headmistress Bloodgood. However, the consequences he faces gets a lot more shocking and unexpected than he might expect...





	Detention

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything associated with Monster High or any of of the characters of the show. Monster High and its characters are owned by Mattel and the author of the Monster High books, Shannon Hale. Anyway, since I had fun writing the last lemon featuring Headless Headmistress Bloodgood, I figured I'd do another one, but this time it'll just be her and another one of my favorite characters, Clawd Wolf.

"Ugh, this sucks..."

Said a bored Clawd Wolf as he was stuck in detention for the next 60 minutes. He couldn't believe of the crap he was stuck in. Accidentally breaking three school windows while playing an outside game of casketball definitely wasn't a good idea for him at all.

Sitting at her desk in the front of the room was the school's main principal, Headless Headmistress Bloodgood, who stared angrily at her student.

"It was just an accident, I swear, Bloodgood!" Clawd cried out.

"Clawd, how in the hell did you manage to break three Windows by playing a small game of casketball?" The headmistress said to the wolf in a coldly, yet strictly why.

"The sun was right in my eyes, honestly!" Clawd replied. "It was a little bet that Heath gave to me that if I got in a half-court shot while being dizzy, then he'd give $20!"

"You think I'm actually gonna believe that?" Bloodgood scoffed. "Well then, what about those three casketballs I found right in my office filled with broken glass?"

"You see, that's a different story." Clawd replied.

"Hmmm, you don't say?" Bloodgood said, raising her eyebrow as she sat on her desk. "Talk, then." She stated

After taking in a deep breath, Clawd came up with a perfect excuse.

"I really thought the glass that I heard came from Torelei's car," He fibbed. "That was just it, Bloodgood. I really didn't mean to break those windows! Honestly, it was just poor aim! If you want, I'll pay out of my college fund and we can let it all go. Like I said, it was just an accident!"

Bloodgood didn't look too intrigued by Clawd's little tale to be honest. So after breaking out a disappointed sigh, Bloodgood made her decision.

"Well, if you say it's an accident due to your bad 'aim', then alright," She groaned. "However, you do realize you will be punished for this."

"I know," Clawd nodded out. "And I deserve everything that you have to give to me. Just make it quick and painless!"

"No problem..." Bloodgood said as she stood up out of her desk.

As she walked up to Clawd, the young muscular teenage werewolf's life was nearly flashing before his eyes. What on earth was Headmistress Bloodgood going to do to him? Was she gonna get rid of his special parking space at school. Was she gonna ask the coach to have Clawd removed from the school's casketball team? Or worse yet, was Bloodgood gonna ask the coach to have Clawd remove from the graveball team? Either way, Clawd closed his eyes preparing for the worst.

Yet instead...

...

...

...

...he found Bloodgood sitting on top of his lap in a very sensual way.

When he noticed this questionable move, Clawd tried to figure out what was going on. "Um, what in the heck are you doing...?" Clawd spoke with a gulp.

"Isn't it obvious, I'm gonna teach you a lesson." Bloodgood smirked.

"But what does this-"

Clawd never finished that sentence.

Instead, the Raven-haired beauty had cut Clawd off by crashing her lips together with his. Shock filled throughout Clawd's entire face in surprise. This was his own headless headmistress he was kissing, and he didn't even start the entire thing! Despite all that, he was experiencing a very passionate feeling from that kiss. The hint of white grape wine was infesting his entire lips like a disease and it was overtaking an entire part of his body.

Unexpectedly turned on by the kiss, Clawd dug his hands around the waist of Bloodgood, exchanging the kiss. A very passionate moan had shot through Bloodgood, especially when Clawd's long tongue slipped inside her mouth. By then, he was basically tasting the wine that Bloodgood had been drinking hours ago. Toxic as it was, Clawd had enjoyed the feeling.

Suddenly, the headmistress felt Clawd's tightening bulge rubbing her hips arousingly.

"Mmmmm, you dirty wolf..." Bloodgood whispered.

"You got some very tasty lips there..." Clawd whispered back.

"Thanks for the compliment," She smirked. "Now settle down there, my little pet."

"Hmmmm?" Clawd said with an eyebrow raised.

As the young handsome werewolf was figuring out what was going on, Bloodgood got her hands on her purple trenchcoat and stripped it off completely, revealing her big ample 36 F-cup breasts to him. Clawd was immediately lost for words at a sight like this. He had never seen boobs so big in his face before, way more lifelike and real than the boobs he would see in one of the nudie magazines Clawd had snuck in his home.

A sight like this was making Clawd's tongue water in total hunger. Clawd was basically panting like a total dog.

"Like these babies, Clawd?" Bloodgood smirked, while teasing him with her chest.

"Oh ghoul help me, I do..." He whispered in desperation.

Not taking the desperation anymore, Clawd grasped onto her left breast and teased her off with his tongue. Bloodgood actually felt kinda ticklish around the chest area, which would explain why she was trying to contain her laughter. The feeling of his tongue around her breasts got the headmaster so aroused and turned on. Just to keep her from losing it, Bloodgood had ruffled her hands around Clawd's hair, grasping it very tightly and lightly. No other manster could ever satisfy Headmistress Bloodgood like Clawd was doing. From all that sucking, teasing and licking that Clawd was doing, her nipples grew erect. Her tight black leggings were already feeling wet from Clawd's tightened bulge, which made her legs shudder.

The desperation grew strong for her. So desperate that Bloodgood knew what she wanted next.

"Ohhhh, I need your cock..." She moaned out silently.

Bloodgood finally got off of him and went down on her knees, taking a look at the tent that was being pitched around his groin. Rubbing that erection through his pants, Bloodgood got her hands right on his zipper and gently zipped him down. She blushed in response to his hard throbbing 12-inch cock, which emerged from the fabric of Clawd's tight pants. Bloodgood couldn't quite help but giggle at the sight of his size.

"Mmmmm, my my my, what a big hard friend, you have..." Bloodgood blushed.

"Thanks..." Clawd said, gulping a bit.

Stroking it very lightly, Bloodgood started licking the tip of his cock, teasing her student. Clawd's hips jolted a little when he felt that tongue of hers slide up her cock, but he managed to remain straight. After teasing him for a good minute, Bloodgood charged her head down on him, taking in all 12 inches of his prime wolfmeat. The raven-haired beauty kept at a amazing pace sucking up and down the thick glistening cock of her student while rubbing her own clitoris (which was already getting wet due to the sensation coming between her black leggings). Bloodgood went so deep that Clawd's bulging member was nearly this close to her gag reflex. Right after she was finished sucking him for a good three minutes, she continued to jack him off while she caressed her huge scrotum with her entire lips and tongue.

Clawd had moaned in total pleasure, nearly laying back on his chair with his eyes rolled in pleasure. The feeling of this intense heat-induced blowjob felt so good on the outside, but the wolf couldn't explain why it felt so wrong on the inside. He already had a ghoulfriend in Draculaura. But Clawd didn't seem to care that much. The feeling of Bloodgood blowing him off at a rapid pace was sensational. In the middle of that, Clawd's heartbeats paced around like wildfire. That sharp devil-like tongue of hers was getting him going and moaning as time surpassed.

After getting him wet, Bloodgood and Clawd shared yet another kiss before the werewolf soon got a hold of her curvaceous hips. Clawd gave her rump a tight little squeeze, turning her headmaster on to the point where she gotten herself wet as well.

"Ooooh, you naughty little wolf..." She smirked.

"I am, aren't I?" Clawd smirked back.

Using his strength, Clawd tore those black latex leggings apart in half, revealing her full nude lower body to him. He was quite impressed how shaved and perfect her womanhood looked. Not to mention that it was the tightest ounce of pink Clawd had ever saw. Well, next to Draculaura of course.

"Mmmmm, looks like someone's willing to get eaten..." Clawd smirked.

"Come dig right in then..." Bloodgood said, motioning him to come here to her.

As Bloodgood crossed her legs on the other desk, the muscular werewolf approached her as he went down on his knees. He stared in delight, licking his lips at the sight of her tight wet clit.

Not waiting this anticipation any longer, Clawd teased her with his tongue. That long slippery tongue of his jammed deep inside her pink textures, chewing and sucking every second that passed on. She tasted so sweet to him as if he was tasting some liquid candy of sorts. Once he tasted her, there was no stopping him at all. Bloodgood was nearly being eaten from the front to the back and from left to the right. Clawd's tongue was the most arousing thing she had ever felt between her legs in quite a long time. The headmaster often wondered how the men she dated in her love life ever did something like that with their tongue before. But when it came to the sensual purring from Clawd's tongue, he beat everyone of those men real easily.

"Ahhh... oh ghoul, yes!" Bloodgood moaned in desperation, hanging onto his student's hair.

While he was still eating her out like crazy, Clawd polished up two of his fingers and started jamming them in her clit nice and tight. From there, he used his fingers to penetrate her nice and smoothly. However, he had both of her holes filled as a result. This resulted in much louder moans coming from Headmistress Bloodgood. She panted and panted like crazy whenever Clawd's fingers would furiously speed up. He was going so fast that it nearly made this close to making the Headmistress climax all over. Heck, he was going so fast that Clawd's right arm was losing a lot of fatigue and stamina due to his arm speed. She could feel her hips spasming all over, indication a total eruption was about to take place.

And Clawd was ready for it.

"Oh my, oh my, I'm...!" Bloodgood cried out.

With one final breath, she took in a big release as stream of her fluids shot Clawd right the face perfectly, getting it all over his lips and chin. Luckily, it was no problem as he managed to wipe it off using his long tongue. He then managed to lick the rest of her between Bloodgood's legs, just to wipe the cleam rest of her up. It tasted much sweeter than the white grape wine he was tasting from Bloodgood's drunken lips.

"Mmmm, you taste good..." Clawd smirked.

"Well, I'm not gonna lie, I'm kind of a heavy drinker..." Bloodgood admitted.

Suddenly, the headmaster blushed when she looked down at Clawd's meaty 12-inch friend being shafted by. Bloodgood knew what was coming next from him.

After he was done shafting himself, he positioned it around her tight little clit and thrusted right in, making Bloodgood scream lustfully!

"OHHHH GHOUL!" Bloodgood hissed.

Clawd started gyrating over her groin in a slow-but-sexy motion. Bloodgood looked up at him, trying to cling onto his jacket for dear life. With every painful thrust after another, Bloodgood would clench onto his jacket more tightly. But suddenly, Clawd began to increase his thrusting speed, which forced Bloodgood to claw her nails deep onto the fabric of Clawd's jacket. He felt a little ounce of pain, knowing that Bloodgood's long manicured nails had poked holes in his jacket and got in his fur. But he got turned on by that vivacious touch from Headmistress Bloodgood herself. Suddenly, she sent her hands scrolling down his back, all the way down to his tight furry butt. Bloodgood squeezed that ass harder as she ever could.

When she did however, it made Clawd push onto her deeper, sending her into more loud moans. The size of Clawd's big furry brown cock nearly came this close to reaching Bloodgood's womb. Anything more bigger than a 16-inch cock and pain like that would have Bloodgood end up in the hospital. But to be honest, she didn't mind the pain as long as she endured the deep penetration that Clawd was giving her. After several more thrusts, Clawd began to leak out a little pre-cum, gleaming all around her pink textures.

Getting tired of this position already, Clawd lifted up Bloodgood and turned her over, leaving her on top while he laid down on the desk from the bottom.

With Bloodgood on top, she started rocking her hips back and forth. She swayed and gyrated like a gentle breeze, making Clawd buck her like a cowgirl riding a horse. This ride was nice and easy for Bloodgood, who was swaying her big ample F-cup breasts for Clawd to witness. They were wobbling, jiggling and bouncing so much that it made Clawd so hypnotized and zombified. After hanging onto her doughy ass, Clawd managed to get in a grip of her chest, pressing and squeezing them tightly onto his furry hands. They almost had the firm grip of water balloons or a full-size watermelon to be honest. Any more tighter and Bloodgood's busty ample breasts would have popped and burst in front of his face.

Bloodgood's hips started to buck tenfold. He instantly went from nice and slow to rough and fast in a matter of seconds. More of his pre-cum started flowing through the tip of his cock, bringing out such a steamy sensation that even Headmistress Bloodgood could feel. She was building an ounce of adrenaline around Clawd's lap, making his heartbeats skyrocket in record speed. His hips began spazzing up and down, making Bloodgood bounce a bit. Apparently, Clawd was getting very close to reaching full release. So she gyrated her hips violently, just to get his climax faster. That of course made the young handsome werewolf huff and puff all over as a result. He was now shaking and spazzing, getting ready to bring out that one final gyrate by Bloodgood.

"Please... ohhhhh, please cum inside me!" The headmaster moaned.

With one final bounce...

_"AWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...!"_

Clawd broke out a rip-roaring howl, releasing his seed straight inside her uncontrollably. Bloodgood moaned so loud that the entire Monster High shook from front to back. Hopefully, there weren't any students or teachers hearing their cries of love from the room. Hopefully in Clawd's case, he hoped Draculaura didn't hear him and Bloodgood's love sounds from a mile away. With Clawd's entire seed dripping through her walls, an exhausted Blood collapsed on top of his already sweating-as-hell student.

He could feel the entire room turning blue and red all over. That was definitely one wild ride he had to endure thanks to Headmistress Bloodgood, who was resting her sweaty head on his chest.

"Oh, Clawd..." Bloodgood sighed. "That was amazing."

"No kidding," Clawd chuckled. "I'm glad I deserved to be punished. Looks like detention was all that I needed to get my mind straight."

"I'm glad you saw it my way," Bloodgood smirked as she started getting redressed. "Anyway, I'll let you go for now."

"You will?" Clawd gasped.

"Yes," Bloodgood nodded. "But if anything like that ever happens again..."

"I promise you, it won't." The werewolf nodded.

"Let's see to it that it doesn't. Have a nice day." Bloodgood nodded back before Clawd put his pants back on and finally left detention a free man.

* * *

Draculaura was hanging all around New Salem Theaters, waiting for Clawd to show up. She was planning to see the new romantic comedy with Clawd, but he was taking forever to get here. What's worse than that, the movie was nearly 5 minutes from starting right now.

"Oh ghoul, where is he?" Laura groaned impatiently. "I swear, I'm getting crow's feet due to all of this stress..."

Before she could think about going inside, her boyfriend Clawd rushed right over to her, losing his breath.

"Sorry... I'm... late." Clawd said between breaths.

"Clawd, where were you?" Draculaura groaned. "I've been waiting for almost an hour now."

"I'm sorry, Draculaura," Clawd replied, apologizing to her. "I would have been here earlier, but I had detention... and then Torelei slashed my tires while I tried to drive here."

"Well, served you right for listening to Heath in the first place." Draculaura smirked. "Now C'mon, the movie's only three minutes from starting!"

"Got it, let's just get what you need and take our seats." Clawd said as Draculaura grabbed onto his hand and went inside.

But as soon as they went inside, Draculaura noticed a strange scent coming from his boyfriend.

"Um, Clawd?" She asked him.

"Yeah?" Clawd replied.

"Why in the heck do you smell like wine?" Draculaura asked again.

Somehow, Clawd felt alarmed, scared and guilty. Deep down, Draculaura felt something suspicious inside of Clawd, as if he really done something bad between her back. Not letting the guilt get right to him, Clawd decided to fib the only way he knew how with a nervous chuckle:

"Trust me, Draculaura. You probably wouldn't know..."

**Author's Note:**

> I'll tell ya, Bloodgood's totally gone wild! She definitely loves to reel in the young ones, I'll tell ya that!
> 
> So, anybody wanna see more lemons from Headless Headmistress Bloodgood? Feedbacks are more than welcome! Until next time, Warrior out! And you can't... teach... that!


End file.
